


Time Away and Time Together (Misha x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Series: Time Away and Time Together [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Misha Collins x Reader, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, misha - Freeform, misha x reader - Freeform, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: A collection of drabbles about how you and Misha get off while you're both alone while he's away filming, and how you get off when you're together.





	1. Chapter 1

The night before Misha left was usually a pretty calm one. You didn’t want to wear him out too much before having to get up early, and you didn’t want to be too tired to get up in the morning with him. But Misha always insisted on thanking you for all that you do for him, since you always thanked him for all he did for you. **  
**

Once the doors were locked and the lights in the house were turned off, you and Misha would turn in for the night. He would always say something cheesy, like, “Mmm, I could use a snack.” or something along those lines.

“Well come here then.” you’d say in the dark room, and you would roll over onto your back as Misha’s lips crashed into yours. He’d kiss you deeply, rolling his tongue against yours and taking your breath away as he did so.

He would make quick work, knowing how tired you both were, but at the same time, it was as if time stood still. Misha’s lips would move softly against your neck, biting and licking until your body totally relaxed.

If your shirt wasn’t already off, his hands would be working on pushing it up your body, and he would pull away from you momentarily to get it off. You could feel his hunger for you as he felt your smooth, bare skin underneath his warm, soft hands. He would take a moment to suck on your breast, and to tease your nipple with his tongue.

You would become lightheaded as Misha moved the rest of the way down on you. He would groan as pulled your panties down, and begin to place wet, open mouthed kisses on your soft pussy. You’d whimper and then gasp as he licked a stripe up from your entrance to your clit. Misha’s lips would attach to your wet folds and suck your sensitive bud into his mouth. He would use that talented tongue of his at the same time, somehow flicking it against your clit whilst sucking on it.

He would cause you to thrash around on the bed, and with the hand he wasn’t working on your entrance with, he would hold your legs apart. His fingers would scissor inside you and he would gently rub your g-spot, making your writhe and cry out as he then used his tongue to circle your clit and flick up and down.

Your back arched and you would bite your bottom lip just before your thighs would begin to shake. Misha would glance up at you in the dark room to see the silhouette of your breasts bouncing as you thrashed and threw your head back and to the side.

When you came for him, he would bury his face into your pussy even more. Your toes would curl and he would finally allow your thighs to close and press against either side his head. “God I love you.” would fall from your lips, and when your orgasm was over, he’d come up to kiss you, and get you a drink of water before pulling you close and holding you for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm would buzz loudly at five o’clock in the morning when Misha needed to leave. He didn’t actually need to leave until seven, but you needed time to first get up and make coffee, and then make breakfast while he got that last hour of sleep. **  
**

Then, when it was time for him to get up, you’d quietly creep back into the bedroom. You’d known he’d already been up once, but went back to sleep. Misha would never admit it, but he loved the mornings before he left, simply because of the way you woke him up.

The morning light would just begin to shine into the bedroom through the curtains, and you would quickly but quietly climb into bed. Disappearing under the covers, you would start by kissing his bare chest to slowly rouse him.

Your hand would slide down as you took your time tracing the freckles on his stomach with your lips. Reaching down into his boxers, you’d stroke him until he was awake, just the way he liked. Slow, soft, and then when he became hard, you would tighten your grip.

You knew Misha was awake when you heard him groan. This was when he’d help you slide his boxers down enough for his hard cock to spring free. You would start by licking up the shaft, and then take a moment to suck his balls into your mouth. Misha’s hand would find its way into your hair and hold on gently as you finally took him in passed your lips.

Bobbing your head a few times and sucking hard enough to make him nice and squirmy, you’d stop for a moment to swirl your tongue around the head. He would get impatient, but wouldn’t do anything as you then teased his slit with your tongue. You moaned as the taste of his salty precum dripped out onto your tongue, just before you took him back into your mouth.

You would always stroke what wouldn’t fit. He was long and thick and just thinking about  _his_  release was enough to get  _you_  going, but these mornings weren’t about you.

It never took long before his cock was twitching as you allowed the tip to hit the back of your throat. Sometimes you couldn’t help yourself as you reached down into your panties to massage your clit while you finished Misha off.

This made you moan around his length even more, and seconds later, as a small orgasm washed over you, he came, his hot spurts coating the inside of your mouth for you to swallow down as he whimpered and fell apart above you.

After it was over, the two of you would enjoy a relaxing breakfast together before Misha absolutely had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha was the kind of man that touched himself slowly. When he was away from you while filming, and when his day wasn’t too tiring, he’d return to his apartment that night, knowing you were probably already in bed asleep. **  
**

So Misha would undress himself, shower, and then he’s climb in bed, completely naked. His hair would still be dripping wet as he laid down, and the feeling of the stray water droplets running down his defined back would send chills all through his body, bringing his already half hard cock to a full on erection.

Misha would lie back on his bed, using a pillow to prop himself up so that he could comfortably run his hand down his chest, and down his firm abdomen. He would slowly wrap his long fingers around his thick cock, already feeling some relief from knowing what he was about to do.

He would slowly pump himself as images of you flashed in his mind, sometimes he would even pull up a video of yourself that you’d sent him some time ago. His cock throbbed as his hand slowly stroked up and down the smooth skin. This was when his eyes would close and his head would fall back as he took in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Precum leaked from the tip as he squeezed just a little tighter, and moved a little faster. Soon after, whimpers and moans began to fill the void of his bedroom as his cock hardened even more, swelling slightly with the anticipation of his release. Misha’s heart rate quickened and his hips would thrust up as he fucked himself, another whimper leaving his lips as he began to feel the rush take over him.

Misha stopped breathing as he felt his cock begin to pulse in his hand, and his hips bucked almost uncontrollably as the thought of you moaning his name rang in the back of his head. He would pump himself faster, his thumb brushing over the tip each time, the precum freely leaking from his slit acting as a bit of a lubricant. Within seconds, Misha let out a low groan as he came hard and quick, his hot spurts of cum soon covering his stomach; sometimes, it would even reach his chest.

With his hand quickly becoming drenched with his spendings as he milked himself of everything that was left, a final moan would leave his mouth as his cock twitched one last time.

When Misha was finished, he’d reach over and pull a kleenex from the box on his nightstand, and clean himself up before he went to sleep, ready to dream of you and wondering if you thought of him when you touched yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Misha was away, sure, it would get lonely, but you were mostly used to it. Late at night, when he thought you were probably sleeping, you were really just thinking of him.

You thought of the way he looked in the evenings, after he was fresh out of the shower. He never did dry his hair, but you very much enjoyed the way the water dripped down his back, causing his skin to glisten in the low light of your bedroom.

Misha was very much aware of what this did to you, so you were almost certain that he did it on purpose. Just the thought was enough to turn you on, so what you would do is reach over to your nightstand and shut the lamp off before reaching into the drawer to pull out your vibrator.

Thinking of Misha’s throbbing cock, you would slide your panties off before pulling your shirt up enough to expose your breasts. At first, you would just tease yourself. You would run the tips of your fingers over your swollen clit, flicking it lightly until your thighs began to twitch.

Then you would switch your vibrator on, you preferred medium speed to start out with. Before bringing the toy down to where you needed it the most, you would tease your nipples with it, and imagine the way it felt when Misha would flick at them with his tongue. He loved your breasts, and you loved that he loved your breasts. Your nipples were so sensitive, you could come just from nipple stimulation if you focused enough.

But you needed something to fill you. So you brought the vibrator down to your dripping pussy, and slid it’s length up and down your folds, getting it nice and slick. When you began to whine from needing more, you would spread your legs even wider, and dip your toy into your entrance, allowing it to stretch and fill you how you wished that Misha could right now.

Pumping the toy in and out of you, your hips would begin to buck as your body writhed. You would sometimes have a hard time keeping up with yourself, but you wanted it hard and fast. You liked saving the more intimate stuff for when Misha was home.

Your free hand would be squeezing your breasts, and as you moved closer to orgasm, you would move down and begin to slowly circle your now throbbing clit. You moaned almost as loud as you would if you weren’t alone, you couldn’t help it. With your arousal dripping out onto the sheets, you would begin fucking yourself even faster, and rubbing your clit slightly harsher.

A wave of pleasure would wash over you as you came hard, and you would cry out for Misha. You would draw it out for as long as you could as you shook and panted while a thin layer of sweat broke out all across your body.

Sometimes you could continue, and make yourself come as many times as you could handle. Other times, you would switch your toy off, put it away, and not bother to put your panties back on before you would fall fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You and Misha barely made it up to your bed when he walked in the door after getting home from filming. In fact, most of the time, you didn’t. Often times, you only made it to the couch before clothes were being discarded. **  
**

Other times, you only made it to the stairs across from the foyer. He would walk in the door and grab you, pulling you in by the waist and crashing his lips into yours. Misha missed the way you felt, so delicate and desperate in his hands.

He would back you up to the stairs as he unbuttoned your shirt and as you undid his pants. You would fall back onto the third or fourth step, only for him to lift you up and move you up another two steps. Misha would take a moment to bite your neck hungrily as he tore off whatever you had on your lower half, exposing your already wet pussy to him.

Then, Misha would finish undoing his pants and yank them down before he was back on you. He didn’t even get his shoes or shirt all the way off before he was lifting your hips and rubbing the tip of his cock along your soaking folds.

“Please.” you’d breathe as you laid back against the stairs, and spread your legs as wide as you could for him.

Desperate as he would be, it took no convincing for him to sink his thick cock into your entrance. The noises that left you both would be considered pornographic if anyone could hear them, and for all you knew, the neighbors might just be able to.

Misha filled you again and again, stretching your walls as he would hold onto your thighs, while he’d kneel on the steps below you, fucking into you as if he may not ever see you again. You would wiggle your way out of your bra before bringing your hand down to rub your throbbing clit.

Misha would let go of one of your thighs to heavily grope one of your breasts as you cried out in pleasure. It was moments like these that you thought about when you were alone. The same would go for Misha; and as you both began to sweat and approach your releases, you would look behind him to see if he’d managed to shut the front door. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn’t.

Then the thrilling thought of being seen by a guest dropping buy or the mailman would make you come, it would make your already tight pussy clench around Misha’s cock. Sometimes you would scream his name, and others you would be unable to make a sound.   
  
That’s when Misha’s cock would twitch inside of you, that’s when his thrusts would falter, and that’s when he would lean down to kiss you as he stilled inside you, out of breath and spent.

When you were both done, you would close the door if it had been left open, and head upstairs to either shower, take a nap, or have more sex. Sometimes, or rather, most times, you would do all three.


End file.
